Never do that again
by Nightskyestars
Summary: Skye and Grant are sent on a fairly simple mission together. But what happens when an out of place guard alerts his friends and everything goes wrong? Skye saves Grant's life at the cost of her own. Last words are exchanged, people are left behind and both their lives are changed forever.


"You stupid, stupid woman" Grant growled towards Skye who was desperately gasping for breath on the floor.

She smiled up at him and tried her hardest to make a witty comment on how she'd just saved his life but she was in far too much pain.

They had been sent on a mission together an hour or so ago. It was a small job - get in and get the alien artefact and then get out unseen - simple really, the place wasn't even heavily guarded. It was just the two of them and everything was going to plan until a random, out of place guard had wandered right into them and alerted his friends.

Altogether there were only about 12 guards that they had to take on and at first they'd been doing great. Grant taking each guard down as easy as anything and even Skye had managed to put 2 or 3 on their asses and knocked 1 or 2 out. They were far more skilled than these amateurs and they definitely had the upper hand over them.

There was only three guards left standing and they were doing just fine with Grant taking on 2 and Skye the other - right until Skye kicked the guy she was fighting in the balls and down he went. She turned around smiling triumphantly and thats when she saw him. It looked like Grant had taken down one of his guys but whilst he was pre-occupied by the other guy he was fighting, it had given the guy on the ground enough time to reach his gun and aim it at Grant.

Skye threw herself inbetween the gun and Grant and a shot rang out. It echoed in everyones ears for what seemed like hours. There was a soft almost childlike squeal and Skye looked down at her abdomen where a wet patch was slowly growing larger on her black, Special Ops uniform t-shirt that Grant had put together especially for her.

Pain erupted like fire where the bullet had hit her and before she even realised what happened Grant had kicked the guy with the gun in his temple - instantly knocking him out - and taken down the other guy in like 3 seconds flat.

He was at Skye's side in seconds who was now feeling too faint and in too much pain to remain standing any longer, he put his hand on the back of her head and used his other arm that was around her waist to gently lower her to the floor. Blood was continuously pouring from the bullet wound and Grant was pretty sure the bullet must of hit something important.

And now here they were.

Grant had called the team and alerted them about Skye a few moments ago but he was pretty sure she wasnt gonna make it. What was he supposed to do now? Tell her everything was gonna be okay when they were both pretty sure it wasnt gonna be.

Skye knew she was gonna die. It was a weird feeling but she just knew. The thing that was most strange though was the fact that she wasnt even all that scared. She didnt mind it. It was almost as if she was ready and thats when she realised it was because she'd finally found peace.

She had a family now and that was all she had ever wanted. She didnt need anything more from life because she felt like she had it all - a mother and father figure in May and Coulson , Fitzsimmons were like the annoying brother and sister she had always wanted and Grant. Grant was all she had ever hoped for and all she had ever dreamed of in one. She was completely in love with him. And with her head laying in his lap and her sight blurring as he rambled on about all the things she still had to learn and things he wanted to do with her, she felt complete and utter peace.

"And I wanna take you to this amazing waterfall in Argentina - you'll love it Skye, its amazing there" She smiled as he continued rambling.

"It's okay Grant" she whispered

"What's okay Skye?" he asked confused

"All i ever wanted was a family, and i got you guys - my family. Im ready to go now. I found my happily ever after, I love you." she mumbled as her sight grew even blurrier as she stared into his eyes

"I love you too Skye" He stroked her cheek as tears brimmed in his eyes and continued staring into the glazed over eyes of his once so full of life Rookie.

"I'm glad you found your happily ever after Skye, but i just lost mine." he whispered as he grabbed the necklace that was hiding under her t-shirt, he needed something to remember her by. He kissed her forehead one last time and closed her eyes, he then lay his jacket over her head, wiped his eyes and left.

The others knew she was there - but he couldnt look them in the eyes. Couldn't face them and explain how his rookie had jumped in front of a bullet for him. That she died for him. He needed to leave, and he knew he was never going back to the group he once called family.


End file.
